<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where and with Whom We belong? by hainih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894789">Where and with Whom We belong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainih/pseuds/hainih'>hainih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, First Meetings, Fluffyfest, Getting to Know Each Other, I write this to heal my soul, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Touriku cameo (chapt2), alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainih/pseuds/hainih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of (sfw) RyuuTenn short stories (also featuring Fang/Sardinia &amp; Kyuubi/Mizuchi in the future). </p><p>Sometimes it may present a romantic context, sometimes it may just have a platonic undertone. Sometimes is merely to explore their bond. Seen from outside, themselves, or from others' POVs towards them. </p><p>  <b>Last Update: </b><br/><i>To cheer you</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, RyuuTenn, TennRyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lost Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bitter Endings (Tenn/Ryuu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night on 'TRIGGER's household'. </p>
<p>Tenn was sitting with legs crossed on the living room's sofa, hugging a pillow meanwhile he watched the credits of the movie that had just finished, beginning to scroll in.</p>
<p>The younger let go a sharp exhaling, noticing what a bitter final had just happened. </p>
<p><i>'Woah,'</i> was all his mind could process at the moment. He could feel in himself a bitter taste, feeling, and a painful weight on his heart.</p>
<p>For him, this was definitely the living sign that it was a good movie by transmitting such strong sentiments on him like that.</p>
<p>In the meantime of him digesting his feelings, he spaned out at the sound at his side of someone's sobbing.</p>
<p>Ryuu's sobbing.</p>
<p>Right. Tenn joined him in the first place when the older installed himself in the living room for a night of movies, inviting the younger in the case that he wasn't busy with anything else.</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time, in all honesty. This kind of activity was becoming more common since Tenn moved with Ryuu, Gaku included in the picture too.</p>
<p>And now. Now here was the brunet crying like he has lost any hope in the world or something.</p>
<p>Tenn turned to him and couldn't avoid softening his expression toward the older.</p>
<p>He felt pity for poor Ryuu being so heartbroken by a movie. Though for such a movie, he totally understood the logic behind his sadness.</p>
<p>Not thinking it much, Tenn approached him and made use of his fingers and the sleeve of this sweater to dry the older's tears. Searching to reassure him somehow.</p>
<p>"<i>Mou</i>, you really are the emotional type, don't you, Ryuu?" Tenn's tone was so unusual, to being this soft on his natural state.</p>
<p>Because of this, Ryuu was feeling more moved, with a mix of embarrassment on all of this, of course. </p>
<p>Ryuu frowned to himself to force him to stop somehow but, a few seconds later, turned out with him pouting frustrated at the tears still spilling out.</p>
<p>Tenn didn't back off, and now was also stroking his cheeks. Like for reassuring a little kid. </p>
<p>Ryuu at this, did his best to recover. And so he breathed with detention, in and out, till he calmed after a while.</p>
<p>"Better?" Tenn asked, still not letting go. Holding his cheeks on both his hands.</p>
<p>Ryuu finally looked up to connect to his sight, and then nodded.</p>
<p>Barely at that very moment that his eyes met Ryuu's, Tenn finally got conscious of what he was doing all this time. How much freedom he took to become this intimate with the older just by the vibe of the moment because of a sappy movie.</p>
<p>He rushed to let go of him, collecting his hands back to himself. On his lap.</p>
<p>Tenn felt a slight heat on his face to his ears. To which he was already working on it to dissipate it and make as nothing affected him. Coming back to his cool self.</p>
<p>"S-sorry for it," he began, "I shouldn't be touching you that lightly".</p>
<p>Ryuu tilted his head (as a puppy) processing this. All. Then he moved and inclined his head trying to take a peek at his expression. </p>
<p>Tenn didn't want to join in to catch up his stare and turned at his side to avoid it. </p>
<p>Then Ryuu finally spoke up his response, his sincere one.</p>
<p>"It's fine, really Tenn," he said with his usual sweet tone to the younger, then added, "it surprised me for a second but I don't, nor didn't feel any uncomfortable by your touch." He paused. "Contrary." He stroked the younger's back comfortingly.</p>
<p>Tenn played with his fingers down on his lap for like half a minute, then slowly looked up to his side to Ryuu, the older smiled back to him as usual.</p>
<p>Tenn felt like chuckling back.</p>
<p>"Well then-" he took the box of tissues he just a moment back noticed was on the tea table at their front all the time (how shameful) and put it on Ryuu's lap, landing on a thigh that didn't exactly balance it very well. The older held it by inertia for it to not fall.</p>
<p>Tenn then took one of the tissues and predisposed it to dry and clean off Ryuu's eyes properly. </p>
<p>If he already started to do the thing, then he's going to do it properly till the end.</p>
<p>Ryuu groaned a little in between he inhaled, and found himself stuck with a mucus obstacle.</p>
<p>He froze, feeling slightly embarrassed. Yes, nonsense, for such a natural response of the organism.</p>
<p>"...Gross." He heard Tenn while the younger himself reached for and shoved a double layer tissue to his nose. "Big men clean their mess themself."</p>
<p>Ryuu laughed, holding the younger's small hand into his and taking the tissue with the other to keep it on his nose.</p>
<p>"Alright, let it up to me".</p>
<p>Tenn let it go and smirked back. "<i>Nee</i>, Ryuu-"</p>
<p>The brunet blowing his nose looked up at the call out.</p>
<p>"Next time let's watch a funny movie instead." Tenn smiled genuinely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel uncomfortable writing Japanese expression into fics as such, and I'm sorry you had to see them there too (lol) but, neither any expression in English gives them the connotation I want so I simply let it be on the weeaboo language ww</p><p>Anyways, this is the begun of a sea of adventures for this series. I hope y'all enjoy it with me &lt;3<br/>From now on, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pizza Delivery Guy (RyuuTenn AU!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When love knock at your door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy one of the many random AUs I have for them ♡<br/><b>( ! )</b> /feat. a little TouRiku cameo/ <b>( ! )</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On an afternoon Friday of spring. The doorbell rang and the door got knocked at the Nanase's household.</p>
<p>"I'm going." Announced a white-haired while standing up.</p>
<p>"Ah-, thanks Tenn-nii." A red-haired identical to him responded from his place, cuddle-hugging his boyfriend on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>"...Don't you want me to go instead?" felt the need to offer by courtesy his brother's boyfriend.</p>
<p>"That's not the purpose for guests in this house. Just stay here with Riku." Tenn rolled his eyes, then smiled.</p>
<p>To Riku, not otherwise. And then made his leave, walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Both guys followed him with the look while he disappeared from their sight.</p>
<p>"Wanna' kiss while we wait for him?" </p>
<p>"Touma!" Riku exclaimed in between a laugh.</p>
<p>"What-? It scares me to death to kiss you when your brother is in the same room!" Touma whispered to not being heard by Tenn (just in case), getting a sudden shiver by the thought.</p>
<p>Riku just giggled at this. He was being ridiculous. But, oh well. In fact, he was right. Tenn's overprotection was 'a thing'.</p>
<p>Touma thought Riku was being really cute giggling and so he took Riku's jaw softly, pulling him close gradually, continuing his unfortunate tale. </p>
<p>"You know? I couldn't even greet you today with a kiss."</p>
<p>Riku smiled and stretched his neck to reach and peck his lips. "You don't have to drown in fake misery, just do it." He said with an amused smile.</p>
<p>Touma returned the smile, assenting on an 'alright, you're right' way. And then he turned back to kiss him some more, to what Riku gladly welcomed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Meanwhile at the entrance of the Nanase's household...)</p>
<p>The older of the family's sons disposed himself to attend the door. Knowing beforehand it was probably the delivery they ordered previously.</p>
<p>When opening the door and adjusting his vision to the sunlight. He could see a tall guy in light-contrast, kind of brightening behind by the sun.</p>
<p>When he finally could see him more clearly, Tenn was already doing mental note describing him as <em>'tall and handsome'</em>.</p>
<p>"Oh." The white-haired saw himself mumbling dumbly.</p>
<p>Have you ever have an encounter with someone that takes your breath away? Well. That was exactly what was going through the younger one at that very moment.</p>
<p>"Good Afternoon, is this the 779th of <em>Heaven&amp;Lands</em> street?" the question snapped Tenn out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "It is it," he confirmed to him.</p>
<p>"Great, then! Your delivery's here," he smiled brightly. "Please give me a sec," said the guy while taking off from his back a square bag and proceeded to gently take out an XL-size Pizza, handing it to him.</p>
<p>"I understand your payment was already done via web-pay, so here's the bill of your order attached as well".</p>
<p>"Hm." The younger nodded. "Thank you". He responded looking absentive. Barely paying attention to grab the box.</p>
<p>The delivery guy noticed.</p>
<p>"Hmm... Is there something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side while asking the question.</p>
<p>The younger woke up of his train of thoughts and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I-... Nothing. It's just…" He arranged his longer lock of hair back on his ear, without much achieving, then continued. "I requested your cutest delivery guy. For a moment I thought they'll bring the puppy instead, as I've seen on social media".</p>
<p>"C-cu, cutest?" The brunet asked, kind of astonished by the supposition behind this. Then a lightbulb suddenly switched on above him. "Those guys…" Of course, who more than his playful co-workers would be the culprits behind this.</p>
<p>He then sighed and apologized by the, for him, failed request.</p>
<p>"I- I'm sorry the puppy didn't show up."</p>
<p>The other opened his eyes slightly wide.</p>
<p>"Oh no, please don't misinterpret it..." In all honesty, Tenn was thinking he was delivered something better, like a cute and good-looking of a human big puppy.</p>
<p>"-I added to it, to be a handsome one as well," that one was a white lie, but one that he somehow felt the need to indirectly admit to the guy. "So I think they really hit it on point." He innocently smiled at him.</p>
<p>The guy froze in his place with a face gradually reddishing as a tomato in realization of his words and tone.</p>
<p>By his parameters, that was forthright flirting and he wasn't ready for it.</p>
<p>Being <em>courted</em> by such a beautiful guy on his work hours definitely wasn't on the plans of his gay agenda.</p>
<p>"Ah- Umm-" he gibbered not knowing what to respond to that. He was flattered, of course, but what words he should choose being him still his client. "I a- well…"</p>
<p><em>How eloquent.</em> Thought the younger. That was good though, it gave him the chance to ask...</p>
<p>"Would it be alright for me to ask for your number? Or to exchange numbers, maybe? I won't immediately ask for your social media, don't worry." He asked straightforwardly.</p>
<p>The older kept still, blinking. </p>
<p>Was this surreal scenario really happening? He could just imagine this kind of plot on r3ddit stories, but not for him to live one on his own!</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't mind giving you mine." He surprisingly saw himself answering, hearing himself screaming internally.</p>
<p>Gosh, he was more than glad that he was the one asking him instead. He really wasn't expertise in the flirting field.</p>
<p>"You can reject it if you don't want to though. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." Tenn wanted to slap himself for even mentioning this. He won't forgive himself if this makes him lose his chance.</p>
<p>"Ahh, no, no. Really it's not". The brunet replied assertively for his luck. </p>
<p>"Umm…" The taller took a pen out of his pocket and started writing his number in autopilot in the back of the bill.</p>
<p>How rude he didn't even ask if he could write on it in the first place. He noticed in the meantime.</p>
<p>But, anyway, the other didn't seem to care. Contrary, he seemed kind of expectantly. So he continued.</p>
<p>He really was doing it. <em>He really was doing it!</em></p>
<p>"Here…" He finished and slipped the paper through the pizza box toward the white-haired.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He smiled at him. Then once again spanned out of his thoughts for, what was it? The third or fourth time already? </p>
<p>"Would you please let me borrow it for a moment?" He asked in a rush for the pen, which was delivered.</p>
<p>He just took a few seconds writing, in which the brunet got distracted paying attention to his eyelashes when his face was looking down to write correctly.</p>
<p>"There." He said, finishing. Making the other try to dissimulate that he wasn't observing at his pretty face at all.</p>
<p>Returning the pen back to the older, he then ripped in half the paper. "Name is Tenn, please don't lose it." He slipped the half piece of paper back to him, to which he took it through his fingers and saved it on the inner pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p>"Well, I won't take more of your time, my apologies," said the younger.</p>
<p>The older somehow started breathing normally again, getting naturally comfortable.</p>
<p>"It's not a bother, really. I would, well, you know, I would be more worried for your pizza to cold on while it's still out here." The older pointed with a finger, then scratched the side of his face.</p>
<p>Tenn chuckled. "Oh no, don't worry, even if that happens I'll give you five stars".</p>
<p>Ryuu smiled then nibbed his lips internally, nodding. Sheepishly stepping back to go. Like hesitant.</p>
<p>"Well then, Tenn-san..."</p>
<p>"Please. Tenn." He requested.</p>
<p>"T-Tenn." He said, like out of breath by the fact of dropping the honorific this early. "Um, then I'm going." He walked out in a side-ish way.</p>
<p>Tenn thought he was being amusing.</p>
<p>"Oh-," the brunet exclaimed, directing to him once again. "And thanks for your preference." He remembered to tell, as if he already forgot why he was there in the first place.</p>
<p>He made a half reverence and started making his leave.</p>
<p>"Come back whenever you want." The white-haired said mischievously, biting his tongue in realization.</p>
<p>At this distance, it was hard to tell but, he could swear he saw some blushing on his ears.</p>
<p>He turned again, repeating the half reverence rigid as a robot.</p>
<p>Tenn felt a little pity and culprit but laughed lightly.</p>
<p>The older smiled at his bubbly angelic laugh, giving him ease.</p>
<p>While finally making his leave, Tenn waved a hand to him, taking all the time of the world to make his entrance to the house till the older was officially gone and disappeared out his sight far away on the street.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Parking his motorbike back, out, into the shop. The brunet heard a notification tone on his phone, to what he checked on it. </p>
<p>[ New Request of Aprovement in RabbiLINE<br/><em>  <span class="u">Accept</span> / Reject / Report ?</em> ]</p>
<p>Ryuu sensed who this was already and so pressed the approval without doubting.</p>
<p>A new message was already popping out from the new number.</p>
<p><b>▷</b> <em>Hey there, this is Tenn.<br/></em><b>▷</b> <em>I'm sorry I'm already messaging you but,<br/></em><b>▷</b><em> I forgot to ask</em>,<br/><b>▷</b> <em>what's your name...?</em></p>
<p>Oh shit, right, he didn't tell him. He felt so dumb.</p>
<p><b>▷</b> <em>Sorry I forgot to tell you!</em><br/><b>▷</b> <em>I'm Ryunosuke but please call me Ryuu ! !<br/></em><em>   [emoji attached]</em><br/><b>▷</b> <em>It was really nice to meet you today<br/></em>  <em> [sticker attached]</em></p>
<p>Back at the Nanase's house, Tenn was chuckling back to his phone, well, supposing as to Ryuu. And how good felt pronouncing his name already. Even if for now just into his mind though.  </p>
<p>Tenn looked back to the paper with the phone number held on his fingers, trying to come up with an idea to find a way to meet up with Ryuu, the delivery pizza guy, again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I know most of us don't search for reason on fics but-) The reason why Tenn could took all the time of the world without suspicion was mainly because Riku and Touma lost themselves in their world smooching (more like making out lol).</p>
<p>Touma thought he would be killed by Tenn when he caught them when coming back to the room to leave them the pizza. But, surprisingly, he didn't seem to care much.</p>
<p>Both Riku &amp; Touma thought it was super weird and suspicious and from now on had to bear with the 'guilt' of not being more gossipy to find out what happened with Tenn while he got the delivery /lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Big brothers Solidarity (Ryuu/Tenn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something that came up to my mind post- episode 5 of Aninana (S2).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not necessary to make me any company. I'll be fine on my own," said Tenn already starting walking away from his teammates.</p>
<p>Ryuu and Gaku looked briefly at him getting away, then at each other.</p>
<p>"...I'll go with him. I want to make sure he returns his home safe," Ryuu responded sincerely.</p>
<p>Gaku seemed to analyze it a few seconds. For his part, he concluded he couldn't do much right now. Less with the idea his intervention would be unwelcome now, he could sense it by Tenn's treatment to him back in the 'idolish7's household'. And, either way, he still had business to take of in their family soba-shop, so he let it be.</p>
<p>"Alright. I let it up to you." Gaku dropped a firm hand on his shoulder to show support and trust. "I know you'll do better at dealing with him." He tried his best smile and then turned on his motorbike to move on and go off.</p>
<p>Ryuu waved his hand in farewell then rushed his pace to reach Tenn's side.</p>
<p>When reaching him. He could hear a sigh from the younger.</p>
<p>"You don't need to do this."</p>
<p>Ryuu shrugged with a sheepishly smile, placing his hands inside his jacket pockets for them to not freeze in the cold.</p>
<p>"But I want to."</p>
<p>He could see those 'breath ghosties' that appear in cold air.</p>
<p>"I'll walk all the way. No taxi, nor car. It's gonna turn late to you." Tenn warned, more like in a demanding way to convince him to drop it.</p>
<p>"Oh, a walk? That sounds good to me. I think I really need it". Ryuu answered keeping the smile.</p>
<p>Tenn tilted his face just a little to observe him by the corner of his eyes. Then turned it back to the walk-in front.</p>
<p>"Do whatever you want."</p>
<p>Ryuu smiled at that.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking side by side in silence, Ryuu suddenly shivered in cold by a strong freezing wind. One that, as for Tenn; it seemed to take him unaffected.</p>
<p>"Ahh. I'll never get used to Tokyo's cold." The older reached his hoodie's hat and covered his head. "There! Better."</p>
<p>As expected, Tenn didn't make any commentary of it. Ryuu neither could see if he even paid any attention to what he said. He even was being unable to see his expression behind half of his face being covered in the scarf.</p>
<p>He dropped it, looking up to the sky to see if he could observe any star in the sky while keeping up the pacing. This all was surprisingly calmly, he couldn't really complain.</p>
<p>After a little while, getting distracted with anything on his surroundings but keep going the pace in a straight line, the brunet suddenly felt a slight crash with something.</p>
<p>Someone.</p>
<p>"Ah-, sorry." Tenn apologized; being the reason for the collision, shaking his head briefly.</p>
<p>Ryuu wanted to say something between the lines "so your mind really is absent. Worried about something?" But thinking in the mood Tenn was in right now, he simply swallowed it.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Ryuu reassured him. "It's dark here outside after all. Be careful to don't hurt yourself."</p>
<p>Tenn assented without an extra word and then keep going. Ryuu joined him with calm, by his steps being bigger, it made it easy to catch up with him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By a unanimous decision of Tenn and him only. At some random point in their walk, they deviated to took a shortcut in their road through a park.</p>
<p>It remembered to Ryuu at that time, a little after they met, when they walked through one together in plenty autumn. He still could remember the beautiful sight of the contrast-color of the leaves back then. As well as the genuine smile of Tenn he could appreciate at that time and that fitted perfectly with the shining yellow brightening everywhere that season.</p>
<p>And now here they were.</p>
<p>The walking was going smooth and normal, hearing the breeze in between the branches and leaves swinging with each other. That until Ryuu felt a crash into him once again.</p>
<p>"S-sorry," Tenn excused himself rushing to take a step back that resulted in a fail attempt that made him trip on his own feet instead.</p>
<p>"Hey- careful."</p>
<p>Fortunately for the younger, some strong arms held him in place to not fall straight to the floor and then helped him to get on his feet again.</p>
<p>"Sorry again". Tenn sounded frustrated with himself.</p>
<p>Ryuu didn't word anything. Instead, he kept Tenn close to him. Blinking and nothing else.</p>
<p>Somehow, something in the tact was resonating on him by the small and delicate body he rounded on his arms a few seconds ago. Together with the warmness he could feel on a fugacious touch with the skin of Tenn's hand for just short moments.</p>
<p>'Ah.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was that?' </em>
</p>
<p>Shaking his thoughts out. He then returned his attention to the him of now, again.</p>
<p>Then, kind of reluctant, he lifted a hand to place it on top of the younger's head.</p>
<p>"Wha-" Tenn didn't finish his question, feeling the brunet petting him.</p>
<p>"Hehe. Tenn is warm after all." Ryuu made him know with a smile.</p>
<p>Tenn blushed slightly, embarrassed, averting looking him directly to the eyes.</p>
<p>"Stop that." He said with lack of sentiment without pushing him away.</p>
<p>"I mean it," Ryuu said in a soft melting tone Tenn could swear he never had heard from him before.</p>
<p>"You're nothing of a cold person after all." The brunet made him understand better what he referred to. Going straight to the point, probably to what he intended to say this whole time.</p>
<p>And Tenn didn't find the words to respond. He kept silent lifting his scarf once again to hide his face in it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This way it's fine, you don't need to say anything. I get it."</em>
</p>
<p>Ryuu in all honesty didn't have it clear on a hundred percent. But something in Tenn's face back in the dorms, and the tension and sadness he could perceive back then, particularly towards and regarding Riku... It didn't result that complicated for him to join pieces in his mind.</p>
<p>Somehow, being he himself a big brother too. And knowing briefly Tenn's historial with Riku. He had an idea. And, he gets it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not easy all the time.</em>
</p>
<p>Also knowing the caring but exigent person he knew Tenn was (and with these 'situations of the heart'; even and maybe more to himself), of course, it was evident it would affect him.</p>
<p>The poor guy had been distracted and being tripping on at his own feet this whole walk. For that to happen it couldn't be anything lightly, as to keep rounding on his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's because Tenn is kind after all.</em>
</p>
<p>Ryuu smiled sweetly with the thought, continuing petting him. With less rush to keep the calm. Having Tenn keeping still in the darkness and desolate road that they were sharing together.</p>
<p>Something in Ryuu made him thought Tenn was thankful for the coddling. It made him happy.</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay," Ryuu worded softly out loud. Feeling the sudden need to make him know. Even if he himself didn't know exactly 'from what?' But he felt it in all his genuineness.</p>
<p>"....It's gonna be fine, Tenn."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To cheer you (TennRyuu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a better understanding and context. This story would take place in between Part.3 to 4th (VN/game) related with the *spoiler* TRIGGER Angst that takes place on said parts. But of course, adapted to my mental 'slow-burn timeline' of these two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【So, how was it, Ryuu?】<br/>
🔼sent by G.</p>
<p>【Sorry guys】<br/>
<em>( . . . R. is typing)</em></p>
<p>【I wasn't hired this time too】<br/>
🔼sent by R.</p>
<p>【Keep your head up, Ryuu.<br/>
Soon this bullshit will be a past story. Don't mind it. Things will get better】<br/>
🔼sent by G.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Typing. . . )</em>
</p>
<p>【It's just as Gaku says.<br/>
Don't overthink it. Soon you'll be given a chance.<br/>
You're fated to one as part of TRIGGER】</p>
<p>Tenn sent his reply on their group chat looking over-up the phone screen. Thoughtfully.</p>
<p>He really hoped Gaku's and his words have enough power to make things come true.</p>
<p>Then the sudden notification-ring brought his attention back to the device to check the new message.</p>
<p>【Thank you guys,】<br/>
【Don't worry, I won't give up!】<br/>
🔼sent by R.</p>
<p>The younger white-haired half-smiled at this. Although it felt like a bitter one.</p>
<p>"Tenn, the photo-shooting will resume." He heard from Anesagi who was approaching him.</p>
<p>"I'm coming," Tenn replied standing up from where he was taking his break, taking a last glance at his phone before leaving.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Nee</em>, Anesagi-san." Tenn spoke out of nowhere, observing disinterested at the usual fuss on the streets of the busy Tokyo.</p>
<p>"Hm?" The woman murmured lost in her thoughts focusing on her driving.</p>
<p>Tenn double-checked his thoughts to decide if to go on with his talk. Then he accommodated a little on his chair.</p>
<p>"I know it's not my place nor my business but…" he paused. "Job hunting has been going harsh on Ryuu?"</p>
<p>Kaoru side-eyed at him in a flash.</p>
<p>"I'm asking as a business partner," Tenn felt the need to clarify.</p>
<p>"You didn't need to put it that way," she said in between a sigh. "It's fine to be worried for your teammate... friend. We all are," Kaoru paused while passing by an intersection. "But please don't lose your focus on your own work thinking much more than you should on it".</p>
<p>A red light hit on their way, making them stop on their course.</p>
<p>By looking Tenn on his usual unaffected face, she took the word again.</p>
<p>"I guess it'll only help for you if I answer your original question." She sighed then breathed in, gazing firm to upfront.</p>
<p>"The simple answer is yes, things look rough on Ryuu now. I don't believe as in a devastating way but I'm worried it could harm his spirit." Tenn noticed the slight tightening of her grip on the car handle to this. "Honestly, all I can do is search for all the chances and, if getting a 'no', cheer him up. Though I don't know what weight my words and feelings can have, coming from his own manager. I wouldn't blame him if he believes it’s not genuine, given my role".</p>
<p>Tenn looked attentive to her speech all the time. Somehow Anesagi's words carried warmth, it brought him peace and some hope.</p>
<p>Times like these make him realize their luck. What would be of them without Anesagi?</p>
<p>"I see," was his short response.</p>
<p>"Don't go gloomy!" She accused, moving-on the car now with the green light.</p>
<p>Did he give her that vibe?</p>
<p>"More than ever he needs you two to be strong and do your best to raise-up TRIGGER again." She said firmly.</p>
<p>"He may take the role of the older brother who would help anyone but not receive any help for himself but, even those need a push and a raise up of spirits sometimes, right?" Now her words were turning on an implicit request, he could tell.</p>
<p>Then finally a: "Things will go fine, I assure you as TRIGGER manager".</p>
<p>Tenn smiled, looking down his lap.</p>
<p>"Thank you Anesagi-san". He said genuine and with sentiment.</p>
<p>'A push and a raise up of spirits', uh? Those words resonated the most with him at the moment.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she gave him an idea, as a bright shooting star passing by his mind.</p>
<p>Tenn glanced outside looking for something, not sure what. Until a certain shop caught his attention as it fits with his idea. Conceptually.</p>
<p>"Anesagi-san. Could you drop me by here, please?" She looked odd at him.</p>
<p>The younger one took his phone in his hand, like checking it.</p>
<p>"I need to buy some groceries for dinner. I was just texted," it was Tenn's excuse to drop off his manager's car sooner than his scheduled arrival home.</p><hr/>
<p>Tenn was discreetly arriving at the apartment. Trying to make the lesser noise possible.</p>
<p>Why the secrecy? Well... Because of the imminent danger remembering that Gaku could be at home already. Said embarrassing scenery was something he wasn't ready to take the risk of.</p>
<p>The dude could be his best friend. But there was some kind of things he wasn't open to show him. One of those restrictions were about sharing memories he somehow only wanted to keep in between him and Ryuu.</p>
<p>And as for now, merely for embarrassment, Tenn didn't want him to know of his special treatment to Ryuu. Lesser the gift he was bringing for him now.</p>
<p>(<em>Okay, maybe he carried some jealously when is about Ryuu</em>).</p>
<p>Anyways.</p>
<p>The younger looked at the shoebox of the entrance, finding for his luck that Gaku's slippers were the only ones left with his and the extra pair for visitors (those were generally worn by Anesagi-san).</p>
<p>Good, less to worry. He thought while changing his shoes. Then he resumed his walk inside, having the soft lighting of almost sunset making him company.</p>
<p>The "thing" Tenn was bringing in his hands behind suddenly felt pressing on his back and made him suddenly feel kind of nervous while walking by the hall that guides to the living room.</p>
<p>Was he really in his right mind?</p>
<p>The option to leave or throw it somewhere and do as nothing sounded tentative.</p>
<p>Is not like Tenn wasn't that determined for certain things. But this, in particular, looked out of character for him.</p>
<p>It was really, though? Maybe it was just more embarrassment he could take, and that was all.</p>
<p>Or maybe just Ryuu was the answer to push him to do these things.</p>
<p>He felt his cheeks hot.</p>
<p>Suddenly the trash can he could distinguish by his place now looked welcoming... But a sudden step sound startled him.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Ryuu suddenly appeared from around a corner surprising them both. "Tenn!" he said while looking like realizing something, scratching his eyes with his sleeve kind of erratic.</p>
<p>Tenn looked odd to him. Then walked back one or two steps back, hiding the thing he carried with him out of Ryuu's sight.</p>
<p>"I didn't hear you arriving," he let go of his hands off his face. "Welcome home." He gave him his usual smile.</p>
<p>Tenn looked at his direction, particularly to his face with detention. Now that he could see better he noticed the puffy eyes and joined the dots together.</p>
<p>Was he crying?</p>
<p>He didn't have the guts to ask or to even put the topic in between.</p>
<p>
  <em>How pathetic.</em>
</p>
<p>"Tenn?" Ryuu asked by not hearing any answer from the younger who was now looking to the floor.</p>
<p>Neither Tenn nor the older looked willing to short the distance from where they were for a better exchange in the conversation.</p>
<p>As for Ryuu, it was obvious now. He wouldn't want Tenn to look at him closer.</p>
<p>Tenn sighed, letting go of his own tension, and then took a big breath.</p>
<p>Embarrassment? It wasn't the time to think about remaining his coolness and pride.</p>
<p>‘If you were capable of reaching this point, be the man to achieve your commitment’. Was the encouragement thought (more like an order) on Tenn's mind while taking steps forward from a slow to a fast pace towards Ryuu's direction.</p>
<p>The brunet took one step back by reflex.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh? An ambush? Will Tenn tackle him or-?</em>
</p>
<p>"These are for you."</p>
<p>Tenn's words felt like floating in the air with the sudden sight of a bouquet of flowers that came out from the younger's back to almost crash to his face.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Ryuu just worded confused at the sudden... gift? it was it?</p>
<p>Tenn breathed hard, feeling a slight hot on his face. Hiding out of Ryuu's sight with the flowers.</p>
<p>"I just happened to find them walking here and I thought you will like them on a shitty day like this," the younger blurted out, still mostly composed, but with a noticeable embarrassment in his tone. Ryuu could notice.</p>
<p>Startled, without answer, the older simply received the flowers, wrapping them in his arms in silence with the slow movement of Tenn gifting them away.</p>
<p>He kept staring at the bouquet with surprise and in static suspense.</p>
<p>Then, suddenly it popped on his mind,</p>
<p>"How, how are you supposed to 'find'- " he spoke out finally looking to Tenn, stopping on his track.</p>
<p>Tenn was adorably frozen in his place, avoiding his eyes to any place it could join Ryuu's. He was blushing, that was mere of a fact.</p>
<p>He was embarrassed, embarrassed that Ryuu totally found out this stupid explanation was an absurd excuse.</p>
<p>Should he really say the truth that he got the idea of Musicals stories he's so enthusiastic for? What a nerd.</p>
<p>And to reveal that those were always given in a lover connotation? No and no. Definitely not.</p>
<p>But it should work with friends too right? He hoped the answer was a yes.</p>
<p>Oh gosh. He shouldn't base life-ideas on musical stories he's seen anymore. Ever again.</p>
<p>He let his 'fairytale prince impulsiveness' go so far.</p>
<p>"It's really like that…! Take it or leave it" Tenn turned around with his back to Ryuu. Bringing a hand to check one ear which felt on fire.</p>
<p>Ryuu startled at Tenn's reaction. But immediately understood and smiled sweetly. Bringing a hand to pat the younger's head.</p>
<p>"<em>Oi</em>, don't-" Tenn turned around a little, at the defensive.</p>
<p>He stopped the moment his eyes properly advised at the expression Ryuu was doing. How to describe it. A face with a healing smile wearing soft glassy eyes.</p>
<p>The brightening of the sunset just striking in the apartment through the window and towards Ryuu didn't help at all to calm his heartbeats from this, he would call, ethereal sight.</p>
<p>Tenn couldn't tear his eyes apart.</p>
<p>In a secondhand fear, he was worried he was also doing an expression accordingly, with shining eyes and all.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tenn" the voice felt broken in emotion, but soft, showered in sweetness. "This is probably one of the most treasured gifts I've received". Ryuu let him know overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Tenn slightly gasped. Then turned back sheepily.</p>
<p>"D-Don't go too emotional as to cry." He accused with lack of feeling.</p>
<p>He heard the older chuckling.</p>
<p>"I can't hide it from you, eh?"</p>
<p>"Obviously," Tenn pouted crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Ryuu's lips arched on a smile.</p>
<p>He looked back to the flowers, then to Tenn. The younger's back somehow now looked more firm and shielding than ever before.</p>
<p>Not thinking it too much. The brunet suddenly cut the distance bending towards Tenn, placing his forehead on one of his shoulders. Cautiously wrapping an arm at his torso height.</p>
<p>He felt the younger making a shaking move. Not sure if one to free himself of his hold or just one of surprise.</p>
<p>"Sorry. Can you bear with it just a moment?"</p>
<p>He was happy, but with a mix of tiredness. He was finding comfort and warmth in holding Tenn.</p>
<p>He heard some kind of sound of affirmation from the younger and he finally left his tense in full, resting up a little right there.</p>
<p>He couldn't tell after how long, but after a while, he felt a small hand sheepily -almost like ashamed- patting his head, mostly caressing his hair.</p>
<p>"Do your best." He heard from Tenn almost as a whisper.</p>
<p>"<em>Hn</em>," Ryuu nodded on his shoulder, still not letting go of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>